


Through the Flames

by oursisthefury



Series: Our Sigils Define Us [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is weird, shape shifter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Part of a series that my sister and I are working on where characters in GoT turn into their house sigils. This one features Stannis and Davos, because it was a crying shame that we had no Stannis fics posted despite having his slogan as our username.





	

He thought that it was a bad idea, hell, they all did. All of the king's advisors but none of them could change his mind. "I'm going to spy on the Bolton's," Stannis had decreed. "And none of you are going to stop me." They'd tried arguing all they could, but the king was too stubborn. He'd just glared at them and started to grind his teeth, until they stopped. "Smuggler, you're coming with me." He ordered before Davos could offer. He followed his king to the edge of their camp, the wind bit at them sharply and his breath fogged up in front of them. It was so cold, he hated this place. The weather did nothing for the troops morale either.

"Let's change." Stannis stated, turning his gaze on Davos. "Oh, I..." Davos trailed off, he hated shifting. He didn't like when he changed, others like Stannis would turn into a beautiful strong creature but all he did was turn into an onion. A fucking onion, it was so useless. Such a useless thing to be. "You know that I am no help when I change." He tried in his defense but Stannis wouldn't take it. "You are useful enough for this purpose, we are only spying after all." The king said, fixing Davos with a steely glare. When Davos became an onion, he could not move nor could he see nor could he speak, he could only hear. "If my king commands it." He replied, and Stannis nodded.

"Here's the basket." His king handed over the small wicker basket, just the right size to fit an onion inside of it. They'd had it made specially so that it would hang from Stannis' antlers when they went places and it had a cover over it so that Davos wouldn't fly out. They'd tried to hang a hammock type thing from his antler's before but as soon as Stannis had started running, Davos had been flung right out onto the ground, overall it was not a great experience so they'd switched to the basket.

He watched as his king shifted in front of him, his clothes magically vanishing (somehow the clothes vanished but reappeared on them when they shifted back) and in his place soon stood a tall, lean grey stag with great antlers. The Baratheon stags never quite looked alike with Robert being a large muscular stag (until he got fat) and Renly was the smallest, most elegant of the three of them, but Stannis was always the most severe. "You can put on the basket now." The stag said as he lowered his head and Davos quickly fastened the basket to the antlers.

Then it was his turn, he dreaded it and as he shifted, the world began to fade to black and he felt paralyzed. He plopped on the ground, unable to move at all and felt himself being nudged by something until he found himself in the basket, he could feel it gently swinging back and forth. 

\---------------

No one ever really suspected that it was him whenever Stannis would spy on his enemies, even if they saw him. Most saw him as a dumb animal and a few tried to hunt him, he'd always elude them or kill them. And if they had questions about the basket dangling from his antlers, they'd simply dismiss it as a stupid animal that got something stuck on it. His target was the Bolton's headquarters which were in Winterfell at the moment because there hadn't been any action for awhile and he was suspicious and wanted to check it out. Of course he had to bring his favorite smuggler along as much as the other man hated it. He knew that Davos liked spending time with him but the man just didn't enjoy shifting.

After managing to scoop the onion knight up into the basket, after a few tries, he bounded off through the woods towards Winterfell. Sometimes it was easier to be a stag than a man. Sometimes it felt more natural to be standing on four legs than two, but he couldn't be a stag and lead an army. 

He charged through the woods, feeling the cold wind whistle through his fur and hearing the crunching of the snow beneath his hooves. He shook his head when it felt that too much snow was accumulating on his antlers, but regretted doing so because he felt the basket containing Davos sway dangerously. And then finally, he saw Winterfell ahead of him and slowly trotted towards the walls surrounding it. He decided to get as close to the entrance as possible to see what was going on. Perhaps he'd catch a glimpse of Sansa Stark from within her prison.

Truth be told, he could not see much and he drew closer to the gates, pausing when he spied guards on the battlements. The guards watched him with wide eyes and whispered excitedly at each other before disappearing from his sight. "The guards want to eat me, I think." He said aloud for Davos. If the onion knight could talk, he'd probably be telling Stannis to run. But he wasn't going to run, wasn't his style, he'd rather die. And then an arrow whistled past him and he was jolted from his thoughts as the gates of Winterfell spilled open and a pack of snarling dogs poured out, followed by men on horseback.

'Shit.' Was all he could think when he saw this mob rushing towards him, he'd never expected a hunt of this caliber. Somewhere in the crowd of horsemen, he caught a glimpse of a face that could only be the Bastard of Bolton. If he could only gore Ramsay with his antlers, this could all be over, but the dogs and the other men were a problem. And then against his pride, he ran. 

He ran back towards the woods, not back to his camp, because that would be too dangerous, hearing the barking and the stamp of hooves behind him. Stannis couldn't remember if he'd ever had to run this fast before, and the snow was making it difficult. If he took a misstep, he could seriously injure himself and end up being caught. He wondered what poor Davos was thinking right now as he jostled around in his basket. The stag cast a look behind him to see the dogs and the Bastard gaining on him. He surmised that the Bolton's must've been doing as well as he was with getting food. They were all so hungry.

He veered off his course and darted into the trees, leaping over roots and rocks. Some of the men charged right past, unable to stop their horses in time but the Bastard and his dogs followed him. Stannis silently cursed as he tried to throw them off his tail but to no avail. The dogs didn't seem to be tiring unfortunately although their tongues were lolling from their mouths and their breath coming out in harsh pants. Another arrow flew past him, and another, until one clipped his side and darted to the side, down a steep path. The dogs and their master skidded after him and a couple men followed in their footsteps. This confused Stannis because Ramsay had had a lot more men with him when he'd charged out of Winterfell, where had they all gone?

Then the king knew as dark smoke and flames blocked his escape route. Were they really this desperate for meat that they'd set the woods on fire for it? He reared up in alarm and stopped himself from charging into the flames. Stannis backed up before turning around and facing his foe. The Bastard jerked his horse to a stop and reigned it in beside his dogs. He wore a cruel smirk upon his face as his men joined his side, all their bows pointing at him. "You were a good sport, a nice change from the dullness around here." The Bastard addressed him, as the dogs whined anxiously. "And you will make a fine meal." He fixed his crossbow, pointing at Stannis' heart.

Stannis gave the Bastard as cold of a look as his current body would allow and turned around, plunging into the flames. "What the...?" He heard cries of confusion and alarm from the men around Bolton. He'd just thought of what Melisandre had always told him, that the Lord of Light as on his side and he could always rely on the flames to eat away the darkness. The flames were a part of him and that was why he decided to walk through them. The dogs and the men would not follow. He only hoped that the flames would not reach Davos.

The flames danced around him, and licked at his legs. The fire had gone on for longer than he'd thought and his fur was catching fire but there was no pain. He could scarcely breath, for the air was thick with smoke. And his eyes were watering but he kept on. The flames crawled up to his chest and he pressed on, all he could see and feel was fire. But he was fire, wasn't he? He was the one and only true king.

The burning stag emerged into a clearing, out of the flames, and looked for his enemies. They hadn't followed him, and then he breathed in fresh air and felt the coolness of the air around him as his fur smoked and the fire flickered and went out. Stannis felt power surging through him, and his heart felt hot, burning inside of him. He was much more powerful than any of his brothers had been, he was strong and he would take the Iron Throne. 

\---------------

Davos was glad when he felt himself being deposited back on the ground, they were back at camp and he shifted back to see his king. The stag that stood before him was smoking and burned. He'd heard the horses, the dogs and the men chasing them but what had his king gotten into? He'd even felt some heat but.... "Stannis, what happened?" He asked in shock. The man shifted back and stood looking singed. "We were chased by the Bastard of Bolton," Stannis said slowly. Davos scanned his skin for burns, there were none. "And he trapped us with a ring of fire and in order to escape, I walked through the flames."

"What?!" Davos exclaimed. "Why would you do that? You could've-" "I could've died, yes, I know but it was the only way." Stannis interrupted him. "But I'm fine and I know something about the enemy, they're running low on food." Davos stared at him, "So are we." Stannis shot him a look but said nothing for a moment.

"We will win because I have walked through flames unharmed." The man stated confidently. "Now let's go back and discuss our plan for attack." Davos followed him, unsure of what was to come, the man was different and he was worried for him.


End file.
